


We Will Endure

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, F/M, Greenwood, Mirkwood, Woodland Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: Despite initial hesitation, the arranged marriage between Prince Thranduil of the Greenwood and Princess Melethiel of the northern elves turned out to be one of the greatest Elven matches in Middle Earth. After the death of King Oropher of the Greenwood and the ascension of his son, together Thranduil and Melethiel rule over the Greenwood. Thranduil loves and would do anything for his Queen, and when she bears him a son their love only deepens.
Relationships: Thranduil/Original Female Character(s), Thranduil/Thranduil's Wife
Kudos: 9





	We Will Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a prompt: "Your OTP meet at a Winter party or feast", though the prompt made me start a series I've been wanting to write and have been making notes on for a long time.

It was bitterly cold in the Northern Elven realms, colder than Oropher and Thranduil had ever known. This was as close to winter as it could get, though the elves who called this place home seemed not to notice. Over the years the cold had hardened them to the feel, whitening their hair and brightening their eyes. 

The two Kings greeted each other gracefully, clasping forearms in the manner of their people. To Eleranthil’s side stood his beautiful wife Glendwen, whose ethereal green eyes and glossy black hair were legendary. She alone had not turned with the cold that surrounded her. She stood with her hands clasped over her round, life giving stomach.

Beside King Oropher stood his son, Prince Thranduil. He wore a green tunic, as was custom to his realm, and his hair flowed over his shoulders in a silver braid. His hands were clasped firmly but wetly behind his back, nerves coursing through his young body.

“I thank you much for allowing us into your kingdom, great king.” Oropher wove the elven words mystically, bowing low as he spoke. Thranduil bowed beside him in the same manner. Eleranthil spread his arms, his silver cloak creating a shimmering screen.

“You are most welcome within our realm, King Oropher. Might I present my wife Glendwen.” 

Here Glendwen curtseyed the best she could with her stomach so round. Oropher and Thranduil bowed again.

“My lady, you are truly glowing.” Oropher trilled.

“Would you like to rest after your journey?” Elerenthil asked, “Or would you like to meet my sister first?”

Oropher looked at Thranduil, who looked down to avoid his gaze. He still did not feel comfortable with an arranged marriage.

“If it is convenient, Lord, we would like to meet the maiden.” Oropher said, symbolically placing a commanding hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Of course.” Eleranthil said. His lowered his arms and stepped to the side, his cloak sweeping the stone floor.

Behind him, on the third of the tall thrones, sat the princess of the realm. She stood as Elerenthil swept out of the way and stepped towards the group. 

She was beautiful. Her hair was a sheen of golden sunlight, cascading about her person and tumbling down to her knees in braids, shining like a waterfall. Her eyes were large and wide as she looked up at the young prince. Thranduil felt his knees shake in her gaze, bewitching and entrancing as it was. He could not stop himself from gazing upon her. He was far from subtle in his gaze upon her. She returned the gaze just as eagerly.

Elerenthil, Oropher and Glendwen exchanged triumphant glances as Thranduil stepped towards the princess. He stopped in front of her and tentatively placed

a trembling hand over his heart, bowing his head. She bowed her head back at him.

“A star shines on the hour of our meeting, my lady.” Thranduil said, catching her eyes. They twinkled at him as she smiled. “My name is...” Thranduil began, taking her hand.

“Thranduil. Prince of the woodland realm.” She interrupted, bowing again as his slender fingers enclosed around hers. “Merry meet. I am Melethiel.” She smiled.

For a moment they looked at each other, lost in their own world.

The feast for the winter festival, the reason Oropher and Thranduil had travelled so far to meet Melethiel, was a beautiful affair. Foods from all over Middle Earth had been shipped in and King Elerenthil proudly named each of the realms that he had done business with. Those of the realm were used to his boasting nature and Oropher tried hard to listen. Thranduil, however, found his mind wandering. It seemed his consort Melethiel was too as, as Thranduil rolled his eyes, he caught hers rolling too. He offered her a small smile from across the long silver table and she returned it, her eyes sparkling. She really was beautiful, like silver starlight in the flesh. She silently raised her silver goblet in his direction and he mimicked the motion. 

“To our union.” She mouthed at him in her native language. 

He replied in his own, mouthing back, “And the rest of our lives.” 

Neither of them had been sure of an arranged marriage, but it seemed the stars really had shone down upon them. 


End file.
